SamSon
by vrskaandrea
Summary: So the other day I was listening to this guy Tim Hawkins who sings parody songs, and he transformed 'Hey there Delilah" into a biblical song about Samson and his hair. And I thought, what if... Someone cut Sam's hair off? Set after 15x11.


Why oh why would someone cut Sam's hair off?

That was Dean's first thought when he ran into Sam's room after he heard him shout out his name, only to find Sam's pillow littered with hair and a very short haircut on the younger hunter's head as Sam watched him through a mirror, shell shocked as to what has happened. And why.

Why oh why would someone cut Sam's hair off?

And so badly? Crap, he looked worse then Thor when Stan Lee chopped of his golden locks. Sure, there were no cuts and no blood, but there were uneven spots and places where there was no hair at all. And the hair right above his forehead seemed like it was sindged. Still, it begs the question of how exactly did it happen. And why.

Why oh why would someone cut Sam's hair off?

As much as Dean gathered from his brother, who was trying so hard not to break down, not because he has lost his hair, but because it was an attack on his personality, someone managed to sneak into his room and cut it all off while Sam was sleeping. Now, we all know Sam snores so badly he could wake the dead, but he isn't really that heavy of a sleeper that he wouldn't wake to someone messing around his head.

And as Dean paced around Sam's room, or as he called it, the scene of the crime, while he sent Sam to make himself a cup of tea to calm down, Dean contemplated as to who had the means and the motive to do this. Not to mention the audacity to mess with _his_ little brother.

A flap of wings startled him, though he would never admit it, but hey, there weren't many things with wings nowadays. It was Jack, who politely appeared in the hallway outside the door, probably wanting to knock before entering. However, since the door was wide open, Jack entered, raising his hand to say "Hello." That goofy smile he used to have whenever he said that morphed into something a bit more serious and a bit more sad, but was present regardless.

"Hey, Jack... What's up?" Dean asked with a sigh, a part of him glad for the distraction. Solving the case of Sam's cut hair has proven to be a much bigger task considering there were absolutely no leads.

"I'm sorry, I... What happened?" Jack started to explain his presence when he spotted Sam's unmade bed and strains of hair all over it.

Dean glanced back at the bed and sighed once more before responding. "Yeah... Um... Someone gave Sam's hair a makeover." Just from the sound of Dean's voice Jack could tell it was a bit more serious and figured Sam was probably devastated.

"May I see him? Please?" Jack asked hopefully. Dean looked at him as if he was contemplating it, but soon nodded and motioned for Jack to follow him.

Dean was the first to enter the kitchen and with a reassuring smile he approached Sam. "Hey there, buddy. How are you doing?"

It has been a long time since Dean has seen _that_ bitchface. Sam frowned at him before he spoke. "I'm not a kid, Dean. It not gonna burst crying or anything... It's... It's just hair. It'll... Grow back." Sam finished a bit sadly, bowing his head. Truth it wasn't really about the hair, it was more about vulnerability. He felt exposed, naked now. Not to mention someone actually snuck into his room and did this. That made him feel violated and insecure.

"Ookkeey..." Dean stretched the word wishing he could say something to comfort Sam but knew Sam would only get more pissy if he tried. So distraction is the the best direction now. "Hey, somebody's here to see you." He stepped to the side and revealed the familiar figure of their surrogate son who still had that sad empty smile on his face.

"Hello, Sam." said Jack.

"Hey. Jack..." Sam said a bit nervously, huffing a smile. His hand shot up to rub his neck and he paused for a second, forgetting there was no hair there to tickle his neck. So he stopped and slowly pulled his hand down, wanting to look nonchalant. If anyone noticed this action, they didn't say a word about it.

"I... I came to tell you I felt some disturbance in the world, and, it felt like it was headed your way... But I guess I was already too late..." Jack said with a sympathetic look. Sam stared at him, mouth open, not sure how to respond. Dean was just about to probe for more information when Jack stepped closer to Sam, his eyes never parting him, and he raised his hand towards Sam's face.

"May I?" He asked, and Sam glanced nervously at his brother before he brought his eyes back on the young nephilim and reluctantly nodded. Jack's hand came up to Sam's face and he cupped his cheek and smiled. In a blink on an eye, Sam's hair was back as it was.

Both brothers huffed a laugh, not believing this was really possible. When Dean first saw Sam, he screamed for Castiel to come and heal him, but the angel informed him that hair can not be healed in such a manner and that will simply grow back. Jack smiled too, only this time, the smile reached his eyes as they sparkled in slight happiness.

"How?" asked Dean.

"Oh, I just took hair from someone else and gave it to Sam." Jack responded innocently, to which both brothers paled slightly. Exchanging glances, as if they were leading a silent conversation as to which one is going to talk to Jack about this, Sam cleared his throat.

"Jack... You... You can't do that. You can't just go an take someone else's hair like that."

"Why not?" asked Jack with a small frown.

"It... It just isn't right." replied Sam.

"But... It is. It is right. In fact it is just." Jack said and turned to a high pole lamp that had no business being in the kitchen. "Isn't that right, uncle Gabe?"

The lamp slowly melted and morphed into a very familiar archangel with a very unfamiliar hair style. His long hazel locks were gone, replaced by a very short, 5mm, army cut. He had a very pouty look on his face, but not even he could argue with the kid. He wanted to mess with Sam and Dean, and it came back to bite him on the ass. Even he had to appreciated the irony as he was handed his own just desserts.


End file.
